


Freedom

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Set after 2x13 "Epitaph Two: The Return." What happens when the year is up.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round one at drabbles20in20 for the five author's choice drabbles.

Echo blinks in the brilliant sunlight, somehow it doesn't seem right that it should be so bright and sunny when LA still looks like a burned husk of it's former glory. At first she doesn't recognize the three people waiting for them on the surface. It's been so long since she saw them. Still awareness goes through and she recognizes DeWitt, Mag's friend and finally Alpha. 

He's no longer lost to her as she throws herself into his waiting arms. After a year of solitude with a ghost she's found where she truly belongs. His chuckle is one of relief. 

 

((END))


End file.
